Sick Day
by 27lablover
Summary: Antonio and Lovino go on a date, but, alas, Lovino gets sick. What to do now? Go home and watch A Roman Holdiday, that's what. Spamano one-shot. Rated T for Romano's mouth. Crappy summaries will be crappy summaries...


**Hi! I had some more Spamano feels today, so… enjoy! (Spoilers for **_**A**_ _**Roman Holiday**_**!)**

* * *

**Romano:**

I groaned at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. My eyes were kind of bloodshot and my face was pale. I felt a little nauseous. Of course I would feel so crappy today. Why was the universe so against me going on a stupid date?

_With who?_ you may ask.

Antonio. Yes- that dumb tomato bastard, who I'd officially been "dating" for about a month or two, had asked me out on a freaking date! Got a problem?

I flinched when I heard the doorbell ring. I was hardly in any condition to go, but I had to. The stupid bastard was really excited about going and plus I had been wanting to go to this new Italian place that we were planning to go to for lunch for a while now.

Sighing, I grabbed my coat and scarf and made my way to the door. By the time I reached it, I had already gotten my coat securely buttoned and was in the process of wrapping the scarf around my neck.

As I reached for the doorknob, the doorbell rang again and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"_Looooooooooovi!_" Antonio's voice sung from outside.

I opened the door hastily. "I'm right here, stupid!" I scolded.

He giggled. "Sorry, Lovi! I was tired of waiting."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "And don't call me that!"

"Are you okay, _mi tomate_?" he asked, frowning a bit. "You look a little under the weather."

I blushed. "I'm fine, bastard!" I growled. "Now let's go. I'm starving!"

Antonio chuckled, his frown easing back into his optimistic smile. "Alright then. Lead the way."

I walked out the door, finishing wrapping my scarf around my neck and locking the door behind me. We strode towards Antonio's car, already shivering in the cold.

As we got in, I shook, trying to warm up. "W-why does it have to be so goddamn c-cold here?" I asked, trying to rub some heat into my arms. We were staying in Lugo, Spain for a week and very unwisely picked a week in January.

"It's not that bad, Lovi," Antonio replied. "You're just used to the Mediterranean climate."

"S-So?" I demanded. "It's way better than h-here."

He shrugged, giving up on the discussion.

Eventually, I warmed up a bit after Antonio turned on the heat. Unfortunately, something as equally annoying as the cold popped up- sneezing.

We were just sitting there, listening to quiet Spanish guitar music that was playing in the car. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, came the first sneeze. It wasn't that big of a deal- it was just a sneeze. Antonio gave me a soft "bless you" and nothing else was said about it.

Until the second one came, and then the third.

"Bless you… again," he said, smiling a bit. "You kind of sound like a kitten when you sneeze, you know."

"Shut up," I replied, but then sneezes 4 and 5 came. I groaned, rubbing my nose.

"Are you _sure _you're okay, Lovino?" Antonio insisted, glancing away from the road to look at me, concern etched on his face.

"_Yes,_" I replied, exasperated. "Eyes on the road!"

He reluctantly looked forward again. "Maybe you're allergic to something," he said doubtfully.

"Sure," I said. "Whatever."

I sneezed again. "Tissues are in the glove compartment, _mi amor_," he told me. I grumbled my thanks and tapped into the supply.

By the time we had reached the Italian resturaunt, I had used up 9 tissues. I stuffed a few more into my pockets and started to get out, but Antonio caught me by my wrist.  
"What, _bastardo_?" I asked, sitting back down in my seat reluctantly.

He looked at me with worry in his emerald eyes. "We don't have to go, you know, if you're not feeling well. We can always reschedule."

"I am perfectly fine, Antonio!" I replied, glaring at him and tugging my wrist away. "Now quit asking me that!"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine," he ceded. "I hope you're not sick, though."

"I'm not," I insisted, rolling my eyes.

So then we got out of the car and walked through the cold into the Italian restaurant, called _il Grande Boschetto. _A pretty hostess with red hair and hazel eyes showed us to our table. I was impressed- Antonio actually managed to remember to make the reservations. We made our way to the table and sat down.

"_Ciao_!" our waitress said. She, like the hostess, was very pretty, with light brown hair and sparkling chocolate eyes. I could tell she was a native speaker of Italian so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"_Come ti chiami?" _I asked politely, asking for her name.

She smiled, her eyes shining. "Bianca."

"_Il mio nome é Lovino,_" I told her with a wink. She giggled. I noticed Antonio glaring at me over his menu and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"_Sei bellissima, Bianca,_" I said.

She blushed and giggled some more. "_Grazie." _

Then she asked us in English what we wanted to drink. "I'd like a glass of red wine, please," I ordered.

"Water, _por favor_," was all Antonio said in a short, clipped voice.

He was jealous. This could be a fun lunch…

Unfortunately, plans of teasing my date went very astray. Before the freaking breadsticks even got here, I was feeling just as- if not more- shitty as I had before.

I groaned, the nausea making my head spin. I uneasily nibbled on a bit of bread, hoping that would calm my stomach down. Of course it didn't.

When Bianca came around to ask us for our main orders, I had about had it. "Ugh" I groaned, clapping a hand over my mouth. "I'll be right back."

Antonio was probably too busy glaring at the waitress to register at first, because he didn't say anything as I left, making a beeline for the bathroom.

As I neared the bathroom, I started to sprint, weaving in between tables, startling a few diners. Desperately, I pushed open the door and ran in, heading straight for one of the toilets (A/N: Just go with it…) they had in there.

And then the vomit came. The taste of bile stung my throat as I hurled up my stomach's contents. At least no one else was in here.

Just as I thought that, I heard the bathroom door open over my retching.

"Lovino!" I heard Antonio shout and the sound of footsteps signalled that he was running over to me.

"Ah," he said, concern embedded in his voice. "I knew you were sick. You should have said something."

I started to retort, but ended up puking instead. He tried to pull away the hair that was hanging down in my face, but ended up touching _that _curl. Instead of getting the pleasure that I usually do when Antonio touches it*, it only made the situation worse. I moaned in discomfort.

"Oh!" he cried, letting go of it. "I'm so sorry, Lovi! I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine, bastard," I groaned before heaving into the toilet again. Instead of trying to hold back my hair, he just put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed circles into my back, whispering reassurances in my ear as I vomited.

"Try to get it all out," he told me soothingly. Once I did, he gave me a damp paper towel and helped me wipe the remaining mess off of my face.

Antonio felt my forehead. "You feel hot," he remarked, frowning.

I groaned. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "I'm fucking freezing!"

He sighed. "You must have a fever."

I was about to retort when the door opened. A man walked in, saw the situation, and slowly backed out, muttering that he'd come back later.

"Come on, Lovino," Antonio said, helping up to my feet and smiling comfortingly. "Let's go to my place. I'll help you get better."

* * *

**Spain:**

Once we reached my house that I had purchased in Lugo for trips and meetings and such. I helped Lovino to the couch in my living room. He looked quite pale, which was concerning. I pouted. I hated seeing my little _tomate _sick.

"Here's a bucket," I said, handing him an empty wastebasket. "Just in case you're not done yet."

He groaned lightly and took the wastebasket, muttering a faint thanks.

"My poor tomato…" I mused, brushing my fingers across his hair.

"Don't call me that, you stupid…" he trailed off and stared over my shoulder. I glanced behind me, noticing the picture he must have been looking at.

In the picture, Lovino and I were sitting on the edge of the fountain in front of the Spanish Steps in Rome. It was a vacation that we had taken about a year ago, when we were still only friends. It was one of the few pictures of us where Lovi wasn't glaring at the camera. I had a huge grin, my arm slung around his shoulder, and, while he was blushing like, well, a tomato, he had a smile on his face too.

I smiled fondly at the photo and turned back to the current Lovi- the one who was with me now, sick as a dog. "I really liked that trip," he said softly. I smiled again, glad that he showed some sort of affection, even though it was probably from the deliria of his fever.

"You should probably go to sleep, _mi amor_," I told him softly. "When you wake up, we can watch a movie!"

"Fine," Lovino said, closing his eyes. "But it better not be one of your fucking chick flicks."

"No comment," I teased. Lovino shifted, getting more comfortable on the couch and I watched as his breathing slowed and steadied.

After he fell asleep, I decided to do the reasonable thing. I called someone who actually knew what to do.

"_Hola, Doctor Amador," _I said into the phone when the kindly doctor answered.

"_Buenos tardes, mi amigo!_" he told me. "How are you?"

"I'm well," I said. "But my friend isn't. He's quite sick."

"What are his symptoms?"

"Umm," I paused, trying to remember all of the symptoms Lovi had displayed. "Well, he threw up quite a bit and I think he has a fever. And he's been sneezing, too!"

"Poor _chico_," he remarked. "It sounds like the flu. I'll come over tomorrow. Just keep him comfortable until I come. Give him some medicine to bring down his fever and make sure he gets plenty of water and rest, okay?"

"Okay," I told him. "_Muchas gracias, Doctor!_"

"No problem, Toni!" he replied, his cheeriness back. "Have a nice day! I'll call you later and tell you when I'm coming over!"

"Alright then," I said. "_Hasta mañana._"

"_Adios._"

I grabbed a glass, pouring some ice water into it and got some Advil (A/N: Because… yeah). I set them next on the table in the living room so I'd remember to give them to Lovino when he woke up.

Next, I got a blanket from the closet and set it on the ground next to him. He'd need it when his fever died down a bit.

Finally, I sat down in an armchair and decided to take a quick _siesta_.

When I woke up about a half an hour later, I decided to get some lunch for myself. I grabbed some _paella _left over from last night's dinner and heated it up in the microwave.

I got it out and returned to the living room, reclaiming the armchair. I began to eat, savoring the slightly spicy seafood and rice. It was after my third delicious bite when I noticed Lovino was awake.

"Hey, Lovi," I said. He yawned and then glanced at the medicine on the table wearily. "Am I supposed to take that?"

"Yup," I told him, trying to sound upbeat. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," he mumbled, taking the medicine. "What time is it?"

"Just a little bit after 3," I replied, glancing down at my watch. "I think you have the flu. Do you need anything?"

"No," he said weakly after sipping a bit of water. "Did you pick out a movie?"

"I have one in mind."

"It's not a romantic one, right?"

"Well…"

Lovino groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

I smiled sheepishly. "I think you'll really like it, Lovi! It's very sweet!"

"What is it?"

"Uh," I said, walking over to where I left the disk and reading the title. "It's called _A Roman Holiday._ It's a 1950's American romantic movie, I think, with Audrey Hepburn and… Gregory Peck."

"I suppose Audrey Hepburn isn't too terrible," he admitted grudgingly. "Can I get some food though?"

"I don't think so," I said warily. "You shouldn't eat for a bit- you might throw it back up. Just drink some water."

He sighed, irritated. "Fine," he spat. "I'll starve!"

I rolled my eyes at his cute melodramatics. "You'll live."

"Whatever," he remarked. "Just put the stupid movie in."

"Okay!" I replied brightly, happy that he wanted to watch it. I snatched the disk and practically skipped to the television, popping the disc in and turning it on.

After doing that, I went to the couch that Lovino was now sitting up on. I grabbed the blanket and plopped down on the couch, wrapping it around up.

"Gah!" Lovino cried. "Get away, you bastard! You'll get sick, too!"

"Aww," I cooed. "Is my little Lovi worried about me getting sick?"

"Wh-what?" he spluttered, flushing adorably. "No! I just-"

"I know," I interrupted playfully, lightly kissing his cheek. "_Te amo tambien._"

"You're an annoying bastard, you know that?" he grumbled. "Don't complain when you start throwing up."

"Ah," I said, grinning. "But I got my flu vaccine! Unlike a certain stubborn _tomate_!"

"Shut up."

Then the movie started and I wrapped my arms around Lovino's waist, drawing him close to me. He tried to struggle out of my affectionate hold, but he eventually gave up, sighing and resting his head on my shoulder.

"This better be a damn good movie, stupid."

The movie started out nicely and then went into a deep plot. I felt sympathy for the main character- a European princess, Ann, who wanted to get away from her life and explore Rome. I loved the relationship that formed between her and Joe Bradley, the journalist she fell in love with.

"They remind me of Feliciano and that stupid potato bastard," Lovino muttered about halfway through the film. I laughed.

The part came when the duo went to the "Mouth of Truth" where the legend was if you put your hand in the stone face's mouth, it would bite it off. I flinched when the reporter put his hand in and pretended as though it was bitten off.

Lovino laughed as Ann shouted and tried pulling Joe's hand out. "Tourists are so stupid," he commented. I chuckled, choosing not to tell him that he flinched too.

At the end of the movie, when the lovers had to say goodbye one last time, I was admittedly on the verge of tears. I glanced at Lovi, whose eyes were glued to the screen and quite a bit watery.

As the curly words, "The End" appeared on the screen, Lovino sniffled. I looked at him, surprised. He glared at me. "I'm sick, you bastard. I'm not sad!"

"Okay, Lovi," I sighed, smiling. I heard him mutter idiot, but I didn't hear any venom behind it.

We sat there for a bit contemplating the movie. "That was a stupid ending," he said suddenly. "Why couldn't she just be with the stupid journalist?"

I smiled at him and his beautiful hazel eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Not like I care about them or anything dumb like that!"

"Okay, Lovi," I said again, smiling even wider.

"Don't call me that," he muttered half-heartedly. I looked at the clock- it was just past 5. Lovino had been drinking fluids and didn't have to vomit.

"You still want something to eat?" I asked softly. Lovino had his eyes closed, his head still on my shoulder.

I felt him nod.

I slowly got up, hearing a grunt of discontent from him, and walked to the kitchen. I knew that the foods you were supposed to eat after throwing up were bland and I sighed- Lovino was going to hate this.

About 15 minutes later, I presented a grouchy Lovino with a steaming bowl of white rice.

"Ugh. I have to eat _this _shit?" he complained dramatically. "What about pasta? Pizza? Hell, I'd even take your Spanish food over this!"

"At least it's not England's food," I told him with a smile. He gave me a grudging look before reluctantly eating the rice.

After he finished off the rice, I ceremoniously scooped him up from the couch, holding him princess-style.

"Gah!" he shouted in surprise, glaring at me. "What are you doing, you stupid tomato bastard?"

"I'm carrying you to my room," I told him, trying to be nonchalant. He was so cute blushing like this.

"Why?"

"You need some more rest. Doctor Amador told me so."

"Who?"

"My personal doctor. He's coming over tomorrow, by the way, to take a look at you."

"Ugh," he moaned. "Doctors are weird."

"I think you'll like him."  
"Whatever," he said. "You should have told me."

"_Lo siento, mi tomate,_" I said. "You were sleepy and so cute."

"You're such a weirdo," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around my neck as I slowly carried him up the stairs.

When we reached my room, I gently placed him on the bed. I then went back downstairs to grab the glass of water for Lovino. When I returned, he had fallen asleep.

I pulled the covers up on him and eventually, after contemplating what to do, I just lied down next to him, putting one arm around him.

I leaned over to kiss him gently on the nose. "_Te amo, _Lovino."

It was hard to tell, but I think I heard a faint "_Ti amo." _back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Fin_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So, yeah. That's my second Spamano fanfic. Sorry for any OOCness. **

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Would you rather eat England's scones than ever read it again? I want to know! Please leave a review! It only takes a couple clicks and some kind words. **

**Anyway, yeah. Just to clarify, in this little story thing, Spain has a little house in Lugo, Spain (kind of northeast.) If you haven't watched **_**A Roman Holiday**_**, I highly recommend it! It's very cheesy sometimes, but it's still adorable. **

**Here are some translations via some basic language knowledge and, admitablly, Google Translate:**

**Mi tomate- **My tomato (Weird? You bet!)

**Mi amor-** My love

**il Grande Boschetto- **The Great Grove (I dunno… I just kinda made it up)

**Ciao- **Hello

**Come te chiami?- **What is your name?

**Il mio nome é Lovino-** My name is Lovino.

**Sei bellissima- **You are beautiful.

**Grazie- **Thank you.

**Por favor- **Please

**Tomate- **Tomato (kinda obvious…)

**Hola- **Hello

**Buenos tardes, mi amigo- **Good afternoon, my friend!

**Chico- **Boy

**Muchas gracias- **Thank you very much

**Hasta mañana- **See you tomorrow

**Adios- **Goodbye

**Siesta- **Nap

**Te amo tambien- **I love you too.

**Lo siento- **Sorry

**Te amo- **I love you

**Ti amo- **I love you

**Yup! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to check out some of my other stuff.**

**Ciao!**

**Peace, Love, and Tomatoes, **

**~27lablover**


End file.
